The College Student
by Ketchupwings
Summary: AU: Professor Aster Bunnymund is living a perfectly comfortable life, with no complications. He has a job, friends, even a potential promotion on its way. Until he meets someone who might just turn his world upside down - a student with white hair and blue, blue eyes. Try as Aster might, he can't stop thinking about him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

Aster Bunnymund was already having a bad day when he spilled his coffee all over his shirt.

His alarm hadn't gone off, he'd burned his toast, and he'd almost forgotten his keys. On the way out the door he'd tripped and fallen flat on his face, and of course the moment he left his apartment building he was surrounded by throngs of children who refused to move despite his most polite protestations. His brashly brewed coffee, in his favourite mug that he brought back and forth from work every morning, swirled dangerously. It was one of those days where nothing, absolutely nothing, went right. Now, he was rushing to the station to get to work.

 _If I make the next train, I should get there on time_ , he thought as he entered the station. _Drat! And on the first day of the new school year, too_.

It was rush hour, so naturally the subway station was clogged full of commuters, all pushing and shoving and jostling to get to work. Sometimes, Aster liked the subway – the feeling of anonymity, being lost among the crowds. He liked that nobody stopped him, asked him invasive questions about how his day was going, how he was left to his own business. He felt at home in the cold indifference of the Chicago L, clanking above a city full of worries, concerns, bothers that weren't his.

Today, though, he hated with a vengeance every unfortunate commuter who happened to get in his way.

"Excuse me," he muttered. "Coming through." He elbowed his way past a couple of old ladies, and made it onto the platform.

There it was. The L train. Aster lurched forward. He was going to make it, he was going to make the train, he wasn't going to be –

And then, of course, someone stepped in front of him.

Aster was moving too fast to stop in time. The collision was sudden and startling, and as Aster reeled backwards, his coffee sloshed up out of his mug and onto his nice white shirt.

"Agh!" Aster shouted as the scalding liquid burned him.

And then, of course, the carriage doors closed. Aster watched in disbelief as the train pulled out of the station.

"Nice job, dimwit," he spat at the little stranger who'd gotten in his way. Now that he had a moment, he could step back and see the man properly. He was small and rotund, with sandy brown hair. The man looked up in confusion at him, and the look of incomprehension on his face sparked further irritation in Aster.

"I missed my train," he hissed. "And now I'm going to be late for work."

"Hey, hey, cut it out!" came another angry voice. "Pick on someone your own size."

Another stranger stepped forward. This one was odd. He looked young, probably in his late teens or early twenties. One of the palest complexions Aster had ever seen, and a slim, lean build, clad in a simple button-down shirt and khakis. But that wasn't the real kicker. That honour would have to go to his shock of snow white hair, messy and unkempt.

Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion glared at Aster. "What's the matter with you?"

Aster was jolted back to a retort. "Your friend there cost me a nice coffee, not to mention he made me late for work. Maybe he should pay attention to where he's going."

"Cut him some slack, it's not like you had 20/20 vision," the white-haired stranger fired back. Turning to the sandy-haired man, he began to make gestures with his hands, and the small man responded. It took Aster a long moment to realize they were communicating in sign language.

White Hair turned back to Aster, scowling. "He's fine, no thanks to you."

Aster wasn't a total monster – he felt a little guilty for yelling at a deaf person. But he sure as hell wasn't going to let that show to a couple of strangers he would never see again.

"Well, he's got eyes, hasn't he?" he sniped as a new train pulled in. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a train to catch. Unless your friend would prefer to knock me over again?"

"What a jerk," he heard White Hair remark as he boarded his train. He turned to shoot one last glare over his shoulder, but with the crowd of commuters, the two strangers were already lost from sight. Well, good. It was better that way.

In the crowded carriage, Aster examined the damage. Not too bad. It might come off with some soap. And the coffee hadn't been too hot, so there'd been no harm to his person.

 _Lucky I keep a spare shirt in the office_ , he thought, _and lucky I hadn't put my tie on yet_.

With that in mind, he leaned against a wall as the L train trundled over Chicago, taking him to his destination.

 **~~Page Break~~**

Pine University was a rising star among America's tertiary institutions. Increasingly known for its selective admissions and demanding curricula, Pine was carving a place for itself among the elite and prestigious universities of the country. Aster knew this – he'd helped make it happen.

"Good morning, Yvonne," he greeted the blushing and inarticulate receptionist as he speed-walked into the building. The campus outside was full of students, many of them new and gazing around at the university's impressive architecture in awe, but most of them returning. The air outside was loud with the voices of reuniting friends. Loud. Just what Aster detested.

Aster found his office again with ease – he had, after all, been here six years. The silence and sanctity of his office was a relief to him – the familiar desk, computer, chair, desk lamp, even the potted plant that sat obediently on the windowsill. Aster immediately began unbuttoning his coffee-drenched shirt. No sooner had he slid it from his shoulders than he heard a voice say, "Wow, someone's been working out."

Dr. Toothiana Yachi, one of the dentistry professors and one of the few people of whose company Aster never tired, leaned against the doorway. As Aster turned to face her, she gave his bare chest an appreciative up and down with her eyes and wiggled her eyebrows. "Not bad."

Aster snorted. "Come in and shut the door."

Tooth obeyed, flinging herself comfortably onto a stool Aster kept by the door. "What happened, handsome? Why the undressing?"

"Bumped into someone on the L. Spilled coffee onto myself."

"Is that all? Well, if they'd only known that was all it took for you to take your shirt off, I'm sure half the women in the office would inexplicably become incorrigibly clumsy."

Tooth laughed as Aster balled up his used shirt and threw it at her. "Okay, relax, big boy. I'm only here to check you're not late. You actually arrived barely in time as opposed to one hour before classes even start, so of course I had to mark this historical occasion by teasing you about it."

"Get over yourself," Aster said with a grin as he rifled through his cupboard and found his spare shirt. Slipping it on, he buttoned it up to the collar, then reached for his tie, only to realize he didn't have a mirror.

"Come here," Tooth said in exasperation. Meekly, Aster went to her, and stood still as she tied his tie for him. "What do you say to Tooth?" she asked in a sing-song voice as she fastened the knot.

"Thanks for contributing exactly nothing to my morning."

"That's the spirit," Tooth beamed, before glancing at her phone. "Oh. Assembly's starting. You'd better go, Professor Bunnymund."

"Shut up," Aster muttered as she laughed and left his office. She knew he never bothered with Assembly. There wasn't much to it.

Instead, Aster sat down at his desk and sorted his files. When the bell rang to signify the beginning of classes, he neatly slipped his stacks of paper into their binders, took them into his arms and made his way to class.

It was good to be back at the university, he reflected, back in a familiar environment. As usual on the first day of term, his class was already waiting for him in the classroom – it wasn't usually until later on in the year that they would start to slack off.

"Hello, freshmen, and welcome to your first class here at Pine University," he announced as he walked in, to whoops and cheers. "I'm Professor Bunnymund and I'm going to be your Journalism professor. So settle down, because I'm not going anywhere."

A round of chuckles that Aster knew was entirely sycophantic rolled round the room as he laid out his things on the desk at the front of the lecture room. "Now, today we'll first look at – "

He stopped short as he looked up, because there, in the front row, looking as surprised as Aster himself felt, was the white-haired stranger who'd yelled at him on the L.

It really was a small world after all.

 **I'm excited to be back in the Rise of the Guardians fandom! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!**

"What a jerk," said Jack Frost loudly, glaring as he watched the tall, arrogant jerk disappear into the crowd. He turned back to his friend. _Ignore him, Sandy. He's a jerk_ , he signed.

Sandy offered him a small smile. _Well, there's no helping it, really_.

 _Are you sure you wouldn't rather I stayed with you and walked you home?_

Sandy shook his head. _No, no! You're already too good a neighbour to me. I can make my way home from here_.

 _You sure? You know the way?_

Sandy gave him an exasperated look. _I can read and write, you know. I'll be fine. I'll see you when you get back – you're already late. Look!_

He pointed to a clock, and Jack cursed when he realized he was right. Waving a quick goodbye, he caught the next L train heading in the direction he wanted.

Jack still didn't know how he'd managed to get into Pine University, especially not for a joint degree course in Journalism & History. He'd gone to a very ordinary, mundane, unremarkable high school in Indiana. Most of his friends were going on to liberal arts colleges, but he'd known from the beginning that this was what he wanted to do. And so he'd applied – and somehow been accepted.

He'd been in Chicago three weeks now, learning the terrain of the city. He'd managed to secure accommodation in an old apartment building. Standing in the train carriage, he remembered how he'd been struggling to move his luggage up the stairs to his new apartment. Sandy, then a stranger, had come traipsing down the stairs of the apartment building, seen the trouble Jack was having, and attempted to gesticulate through body language if he needed help. Seeing this, Jack put two and two together and responded in sign language, _That would be very kind of you, thank you!_ Seeing Sandy's eyes widen in surprised pleasure had made Jack's day.

After helping Jack move his luggage in, Sandy had asked Jack for tea in his apartment. And that was how Jack had made his first friend in Chicago.

Jack's reverie was interrupted by the announcement of his station. Slipping between commuters and out of the train carriage, he hurried out of the train station.

He'd come here before to make sure he knew where the university was in relation to the train station, so he knew where to go, and sprinted to the campus. He was among the last students to trickle in through the front doors of the main university building.

Students were filing en masse in a single direction, and Jack followed them, falling easily behind the crowd. The stream of students snaked left and right, finally pouring in through a pair of doors into a large assembly hall that was already almost seated to capacity. Rows and rows of seats stretched out before Jack, ending before a stage, where already a wizened old man was stepping up to stand before a lectern.

Jack quickly took the nearest seat available. In his haste, he accidentally stepped on a foot.

"Ouch!" The boy next to him quickly withdrew his foot, wincing.

"I'm so sorry," Jack immediately apologized, biting his lip. _Nice going, Jack_. "You all right?"

"Yeah, it's nothing." Warm brown eyes met his blue ones, and Jack's neighbour grinned. "Don't worry about it."

He was reasonably good-looking, with chestnut brown hair that matched his eyes. A cute button nose, ears that stuck out slightly, a smattering of freckles on his cheeks, and a boyish grin that played around his lips. The stranger stuck out his hand. "I'm Jamie Bennett. Sophomore."

"Jack Frost, freshman," Jack responded, shaking Jamie's hand.

"A fresher?" Jamie grinned. "Then you must be living off-campus."

"I am," Jack groaned, sitting back. "You won't believe how hard it is to find private accommodation in Chicago."

"I can, actually. I was in that predicament last year."

Jack grinned, and then a collective hush fell over the students. The wizened old man Jack had glimpsed earlier was beginning to speak.

"That's the president of the university," Jamie explained in a whisper. "Manny Moon."

Jack snorted. "Manny Moon?"

The two of them stifled their giggles.

"Students and professors," President Moon was saying, "welcome to another year here at Pine University. This year, as with every year, we will strive to maintain the reputation of scholastic excellence for which we have worked so hard and become renowned…"

He droned on in this vein, spouting more and more of the obligatory preamble that came before actually declaring the university open. Jack passed the time by stealing glimpses sideways at Jamie. He was pretty cute.

Once at last the seemingly interminable speech had been terminated, the students rose as one to leave the assembly hall.

"What happens now?" Jack murmured to Jamie.

"Lectures."

"On the first day?"

"No better time to get started." Jamie grinned. "Listen, Jack, if there's anything you need, let me know." He took out his phone. "What's your number?"

They exchanged phone numbers and Facebook accounts, and then Jamie headed off to his first class. Jack scrolled through the emails on his phone, looking for the timetable he'd been sent a week before. There. He downloaded it, sifted through the days and hours, and found the class he was meant to be having. Introductory Journalism. Off he went.

Weaving in and out of the university's corridors was surprisingly easy, and he found his way to the lecture room in time for the beginning of the class. He was unpacking his books when the professor strode in.

"Hello, freshmen, and welcome to your first class here at Pine University."

At the familiar voice, Jack's head jerked upwards, and he stared at the figure standing at the desk, laying out his things. The voice had lost its irritated edge and arrogant cadence, but it was unmistakeably the same voice from the L train station.

Professor Bunnymund looked up and faltered when he saw Jack. His eyes widened slightly, and his mouth parted. To his credit, however, he recovered quickly, so that his brief shock was all but imperceptible. "This semester, our primary focus will be the investigative methods commonly employed by journalists in the field…"

Jack sat back. Either this was going to be resolved straightaway, or Jack was in for one of the most awkward university experiences ever.

 **And so, Aster and Jack have met. Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack stayed behind after the bell rang, deliberately packing his things more slowly than the other students. As the others filed out, he approached Professor Bunnymund tentatively.

"Professor?"

"Yes?" The professor was rubbing out the whiteboard. It had been, Jack felt, one of the most interesting lectures he'd ever had the pleasure of attending – he'd found himself scrambling to keep up with Bunnymund, scribbling notes as quickly as possible. "How can I help you, Mr. – ?"

"Frost," Jack said quickly. "Jack Frost."

"Mr. Frost." Bunnymund turned to face him. "How may I help you?"

He was attractive, in that older man kind of way. He was tall, sported short blue-grey hair and broad shoulders, and exuded what Jack had initially thought to be arrogance but now believed was more akin to confidence. He wore a different shirt from what he'd worn on the L (of course) and the fabric clung reasonably tightly to his chest and body, revealing a well-built and lean physique. The dark blue of his jacket and pants was well suited to the blue-grey tinge of his hair.

"I'd just like to take this opportunity to say sorry for what I said today on the L," Jack said timidly. "What I said was extremely impolite and I'd just like to apologize for that."

Bunnymund raised an eyebrow. "You're striking a much less confrontational tone from this morning."

His tone wasn't unfriendly, and Jack felt himself relax slightly as Bunnymund continued. "It's all right, Jack. I was quite irritable myself this morning, and I said things I didn't necessarily mean. Why don't you and I agree to wipe the slate clean?"

The professor held out his hand, and Jack shook it. Bunnymund smiled, and went back to wiping the whiteboard.

"I'll tell you how you can make it up to me, though," he said as Jack began to leave for the door. "I've got a ridiculous addiction to coffee. If you could bring me coffee in the morning – let's say, 8:30? – perhaps two or three times a week, that'd be most appreciated."

As far as "punishments" went, coffee duty wasn't the worst. Jack smiled. "I'd love to," he agreed.

"Good." Bunnymund finished, and picked up his things. "Then I'll see you very soon, Mr. Frost."

 **~~Page Break~~**

"Professor Bunnymund!"

"Good morning, Yvonne," Aster said, coming to a halt on his way to his office and greeting the receptionist who stood before him. She seemed flustered and tongue-tied as she looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Um, President Moon wants to see you in his office."

Aster frowned. Moon didn't often want to see Aster. It must be something big he'd done, whether right or wrong.

"Thank you," he told Yvonne, who sighed and scurried away, stealing glances back over her shoulder. Honestly, if a university receptionist was going to behave like a high school girl with a crush, then she had problems.

Aster wove through the administrative building, taking a route he didn't usually take, and within no time at all was standing before Moon's door. He knocked, and the old man's voice called, "Come in."

Moon's office was, as usual, meticulously tidy, not a spot out of place. Moon exuded authority at all times. This didn't always come across with the students, but the truth was that Moon held all the lecturers and professors in the palm of his hand, keeping them all in line with a strict code of discipline. Yes, Moon was a big stickler for the rules – the golden, golden rules.

"President Moon? You wanted to see me?"

Moon sat behind his desk, holding a stack of paper in his hands. He placed it slowly on his desk. "Ah, yes, Professor Bunnymund. Please come in."

Aster obliged, shutting the door behind him, and took his seat opposite the president. Moon steepled his hands.

"I'll not beat about the bush. As I'm sure you've heard, Professor McGregor is retiring at the end of the semester after many years of faithful service."

Aster had heard. McGregor was an Economics professor, and he'd been well enough liked. Aster would be sorry to see him go.

"That means we'll be looking for someone to take his tenure position," Moon continued.

Aster's heart began beating very fast. "President Moon, if you're saying what I think you're saying…"

Moon grunted. "Slow down, Bunnymund. You're mistaken if you think I'm just going to hand this position to you. You're right, you're in the running, on account of the dedication and perseverance with which you've devoted yourself to this university and this job, and the stellar performances of your students. For that, I must applaud you, Professor Bunnymund, and you must know that it is no easy feat to be considered for tenure at a university such as this."

Aster nodded eagerly. "I understand, Professor Moon."

"But I'm afraid you're not running unopposed."

Aster nodded again. "If I may, Mr. President, who am I up against?"

Moon raised an eyebrow. "Can't you guess?"

Aster jolly well could. "Professor Black?"

Moon confirmed it by a barely perceptible nod, and Aster felt his heart sink slightly.

"Now, you've both been nominated because of the incredible work you've done for the university, and I expect you to keep it up while you're under consideration. You can expect a result sometime in the next few months, but I'm afraid I can't be any more specific than that. These things take time, you know, and the board must consider."

Aster nodded. "I understand."

As he was dismissed, Aster's head was whirring. A tenure position! He could scarcely believe it. This was what he'd been working toward, all this time.

Another pair of feet fell in beside his, effortlessly matching his brisk pace. "So," said Tooth, "what did Moony want?"

Aster turned to face her, and his excitement must've shown in his face, because Tooth's teasing grin vanished. "It's something big, isn't it?"

"I'm being considered for tenure," Aster whispered, and Tooth gasped, covered her mouth and then jumped up to hug him.

"Aster, that's amazing!"

"Thank you, I know," Aster gasped. "I just didn't think it'd be me."

Tooth drew back. "You're up against someone, aren't you?"

Aster nodded.

"Please don't tell me…"

"Pitch Black," Aster confirmed.

"Oh, no," Tooth groaned. "Not him!"

Aster could well understand her sentiment. Pitch Black was an Ancient History professor at Pine. Although renowned for his excellent teaching methods (a reputation well deserved, Aster conceded), he was also known among the university professors for being cold, calculating and often cruel. He kept mainly to himself, but even so he exuded ambition and a ruthless nature. Aster guessed he'd stop at nothing to get at what he wanted.

"He's going to play dirty," Tooth said.

"You don't know that," Aster said weakly.

"Yes, I do!" Tooth's eyes flared. "That's who he is, Aster. He's going to play dirty, and you know it."

"What do I do?"

"You give him absolutely nothing to play dirty with," Tooth said. "Your reputation's at stake here. Nothing, absolutely nothing, that isn't 100% kosher, happens in the next few months, okay?"

"When I do ever do anything that isn't kosher anyway?"

"That is true," Tooth conceded, "you are a workaholic whose work ethic compels you to work worryingly long hours and devote an unnaturally large proportion of your time to work even outside of the university…"

"Thanks."

"…but it's more important than ever that you uphold your reputation now. This is tenure, Aster. You want this."

"I do."

"And even if he doesn't play dirty, you know Pitch's students have good enough grades that he could easily give you a run for the money anyway."

"He could."

"So, remember, Aster. Not a toe out of line."

Aster remembered. Not a toe out of line.

What could happen, anyway?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

Forty minutes to grab coffee. That was what Jack had on his mind as he met Jamie at the college café.

"What'd you just come from?" Jamie asked as Jack sat down opposite him.

"Modern History." Jack grinned as he settled down.

"Ugh." Jamie made a face. "I never much liked History."

"And I never much liked Medicine," Jack countered with a smile.

"True enough," Jamie laughed. "How much time do you have?"

"Forty minutes. Then it's Journalism."

"With Bunnymund?"

Jack nodded.

"Oh, man." Jamie sat back. "Good luck with him."

Jack laughed. "Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Well." Jamie leaned forward, wriggling his eyebrows comically. "There're rumours about him."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I've heard tell, for example, that he's really intense in class. Really tough on his students. Hard on them."

"Mm, he's not that bad. I mean, I could do with a little less homework, but he's okay as far as professors go. I mean, I've had high school teachers way worse than him."

"Just repeating rumours," Jamie reminded him. "That's just what I've heard."

"What else you got?" Jack sat back. "You're gonna have to do better than that to impress me."

"I've heard he can be incredibly rude."

Jack laughed. "You can say that again. Did I ever tell you how I met him?"

By the time Jack had finished recounting the story of his L station encounter with Bunnymund, Jamie was laughing too. "And he didn't go especially hard on you?"

"No, he didn't. He just gave me coffee duty every morning."

"That's not so bad. He must like you."

"I don't know if that's true. Come on, Jamie, as far as scandalous rumours go, that's hardly impressive."

"I never promised scandalous rumours. I just said I'd heard stuff about him. He's also a workaholic."

"I figured."

"He doesn't have much of a life outside his job. You know Dr. Yachi, the dentistry professor? She's pretty much his only friend. It's said he's pretty bad-tempered and doesn't much like people. He barely leaves his apartment – except to work out. Have you seen the guy? He's buff."

"I'm well aware."

Jack found himself inadvertently thinking back to when he'd approached Bunnymund to apologize for his behaviour at the station, and remembered taking note of Bunnymund's muscular physique. He probably dedicated a lot of time to exercise. If he'd been anyone but a university professor – mmm.

"And the rumours are that he's gay."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is that bad?"

"No, no, no one thinks it's a bad thing. I'm just saying, those are the rumours."

Jack sighed. "Well, I have to say, Jamie, I'm rather disappointed in you. I was expecting something more entertaining from you."

"I've entertained you plenty," Jamie snorted. "I mean, a guy like Bunnymund is hard to figure out, okay? He's all work and no play. He probably never gets off."

Jack choked on his coffee, and Jamie laughed. "See, I entertain you!"

"We are not talking about my professor's sexual prowess."

"Imagine it, though." Jamie rose to his feet, gathering his things. "You've seen the guy. He's good-looking. He could really get around if he wanted to."

"Stop right there," Jack groaned, covering his face. "I can't deal with this."

Jamie laughed again, and bid Jack goodbye. As he headed off to his next class, Jack sipped on his coffee, and found himself, again, thinking back to when he'd noticed Bunnymund's physique. It was muscular, attractive – and if uncovered by a shirt, Jack could well imagine feeling the hardness of his body under his hands…

 _Jack, stop. He's a university professor_.

Shaking his head, Jack got to his feet too. _I've got to get my head out of the gutter_ , he thought as he went to see Bunnymund in class.

 **~~~Page Break~~~**

Aster ran his fingers through the hair of the man – Aaron, was it? – crouched in front of him as he undid Aster's belt buckle. It'd been a long day at work, and everyone needed to relax somehow. Aster just happened to relax by inviting men like this one to his apartment to relax together.

He unbuttoned his dress shirt and shrugged it off as Aaron's fingers unzipped his fly. Aaron glanced up at him, an amorous glint in his eye, and ducked down. Aster's eyes closed and he leaned back.

As Aaron bobbed, his hands explored Aster's bare chest, running his palms up and over Aster's stomach, reaching his chest and shoulders before drawing them back downwards, just barely grazing Aster's nipples.

"Don't touch my nipples," Aster grunted, his eyes still closed. "I don't like it."

Aaron made a noise of assent through a full mouth. He was still fully clothed while Aster was more than half naked. Aster was about to suggest that they did something about that when his phone, sitting neatly on the coffee table next to him, rang.

Aaron surfaced to say, "Don't answer," before resuming what he'd been doing.

"Wasn't gonna," Aster groaned. He allowed his right eye to flit open to read the caller ID: Toothiana Yachi.

Aster shut his eye again. Tooth could wait for another twenty minutes or so.

The phone continued ringing and then went silent as Aaron continued doing his job. Aster's eyes remained shut as he enjoyed it. Then, his phone buzzed with a text.

With a hiss of annoyance, Aster opened his eyes. A text showed up on Aster's screen – also from Toothiana Yachi.

 _Are you busy?_

"No, keep going," Aster told Aaron, who was beginning to surface. As Aaron obeyed, Aster took his phone and hastily typed a reply, while still trying to enjoy what was happening to him.

 _Code Coitus. Call me in twenty._

Barely had he sent it off when Tooth responded.

 _What did we say about kosher?_

 _This is kosher. This is my spare time. Go away, I'm busy._

 _It's tenure, Aster. And everything counts_.

Aster pondered. It was his personal life – it shouldn't affect his tenure. Then again, in Aster's experience, personal life always affected tenure. And the fact that Aster's tastes ran towards men might be badly received at a university like Pine, which wasn't well known for its liberal views.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

Aster looked down. Aaron was gazing at him in bewilderment, and Aster saw with slight embarrassment that his distraction had brought about a change in his downstairs demeanour.

"I'm sorry." Aster stood up, still facing a confused Aaron. "Maybe not tonight." He tucked himself back into his pants and redid his fly and belt buckle.

"I don't understand."

"It's okay." Still shirtless, Aster showed Aaron the door. "But this was fun! Maybe next time, Aaron."

Aaron stared. "My name's Adam."

"Oh."

Glaring, Adam grabbed his jacket and stormed out the front door. Aster had a funny feeling there wouldn't be a next time.

Grabbing his phone, he shot Tooth a line. _I hate you._

 _You won't regret this, Aster._

 _I have to stay celibate until I get my tenure?!_

 _Well, it never hurts. You don't know what'll get back to Pine_.

 _I have to unwind somehow, you know_.

 _You'll find a way, Aster. Good night._

Aster sighed and put down his phone, collapsing back into his armchair, still shirtless. For a moment, he just sat there. Then, he started undoing his fly again. If he couldn't unwind with someone else, he was sure as hell going to unwind by himself.

 **Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

The morning after his failed amorous encounter, Aster sat in silence at his desk in his office. He was early, as always, and had arrived before most of the staff. This was one of his favourite times of day – sitting alone, in his office. It was his sanctuary, the only place where he could be sure of the silence and solitude, guarantee his safety from the noise and bustle that pervaded the university during school hours. It certainly merited getting up before sunup and taking the early L-train to Pine.

Sometimes, if he was really early, he went for walks. Today would be a good morning for a walk. The campus was still and silent. He could enjoy the chilly morning air and taste the sharp tang that promised colder weather to come. He could take off his shoes and walk through the dewy grass, savouring the cold dampness under his toes, before putting his shoes back on and spending the rest of the day reprimanding students who ignored the "keep off the grass" signs. He could turn his face upwards and feel the morning sun on his cheeks, reeling in the solitude that came with being early.

Working at Pine was exhausting, even if he didn't admit it to himself. The university's high standards for its students were equally relentless to the professors responsible for their maintenance, and sometimes he didn't feel he could keep up with marking the very work he set his students. The irony made him want to laugh out loud. And yet, there was no relief in sight for Aster, not if he really wanted that tenure. And now, one of the few pleasures he'd hitherto enjoyed had been denied him because it wasn't "kosher". Gritting his teeth, he remembered his frustration of the previous night.

It would be worth it, he promised himself. The tenure would be worth it.

He got to his feet to take that morning walk he'd envisaged.

 **~~Page Break~~**

Even morning walks followed a strict routine with Aster. He began from outside the administrative building where he worked, winding his way around the empty campus squares and groves, working his way inwards until he reached the grassy quad at the centre of the university. The patch of grass at its centre was small and strewn with flowers, but Aster sometimes liked to lie down and feel the ground beneath him, at least until the rest of the faculty arrived.

It was a surprise, therefore, to find that spot taken.

A lean, white-haired figure lay by itself on the patch of grass. Jack Frost's eyes were closed, his lips turned upwards in a slight smile. He wore a blue hoodie today, and brown skinny jeans. Aster approached him quietly, his footsteps almost silent, until he stood at Jack's feet and cleared his throat.

Jack's eyes flew open, and he scrambled to his feet. "Professor!" he gasped, dusting himself off. "I didn't expect to see you here – "

"So early in the morning?" Aster suggested. "Easy mistake to make."

Jack flushed slightly. "Sorry, Professor. I arrived early today, and – I thought I'd explore the campus a little bit. I haven't seen very much of it, and when I got to this place I thought I'd just close my eyes for a moment."

"It is tranquil here," Aster conceded, and smiled when he saw Jack's relief that he wasn't about to get in trouble. "It helps me think, sometimes. The silence and solitude – it's refreshing in a city like Chicago." Then he blinked. He didn't usually admit as much to other people, much less students.

Jack didn't seem to notice Aster's sudden discomfort. He was nodding. "I come from a small town in Indiana – it's nothing like Chicago. You could probably count the number of cars passing by my window every day. Moving here has been – overwhelming, at times. When you're used to silence at night, falling asleep to pitch blackness and the sounds of insects – getting used to streetlights, police sirens and the city buzz can be challenging." Jack suddenly stopped too. Aster imagined he was feeling disoriented, too.

He stepped forward. "Well, Mr. Frost – if it makes you feel any better, you're not alone either. I've lived in Chicago almost fifteen years, and I'm still not used to it."

They were standing close together now, facing each other almost directly. Jack's face looked up at the taller Aster, his blue eyes twinkling, his lips parted slightly in the beginnings of a smile. Aster hadn't quite noticed before how mischievous the quirk of his lips looked. Light freckles dotted Jack's pale cheeks, unnoticeable from a distance. Aster noticed the smell of Jack, how he smelled of grass, and something else indefinable…

The faint sounds of voices, coming as if from a great distance, reached Aster's ears, and with a great reluctance he pulled himself away from Jack. "It seems the rest of the university is arriving," he said slowly. "You'd better leave, before the other professors find out I let you off for sleeping on the grass."

Jack blinked those blue eyes, then nodded, stepping back and grabbing his bag. With a smile and a nod, he began heading out of the quad.

"The other way," Aster called.

Blushing, Jack turned around and walked back the other way. Just before he disappeared, Aster called out, "If it ever gets too much, you're welcome to talk to me."

Jack's head turned, and he acknowledge Aster's offer with a grateful nod and smile. Then he disappeared.

Aster was left standing there, feeling a little odd. What had just happened? Smiling bemusedly to himself, he turned and began walking slowly back to his office.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Jack?"

Jack grinned at Jamie. "Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine."

"Are you going to tell me why you're heading into town to watch a protest about such a sensitive subject?"

Jack sighed and set down his vanilla latte. They were seated in the on-campus coffee shop, both with their files spread out in front of them.

"I've got a writing assignment."

"Of course you do," said Jamie, rolling his eyes. Jack had to admit, he looked cute when he did that.

"And Professor Bunnymund told us to find something we're passionate about. Well, the protest is about police brutality, and that's something that I think is a huge issue. Anyway, I'm going to go and see what I can cover, and then I'll write my piece on it. Besides, it's not too far from the L station I catch the train from to get to college."

"Be careful," Jamie murmured, his eyes lit with worry. His hand reached out and caught Jack's. "I'm saying this as your friend. Be careful, Jack."

"Aren't I always?" Jack took a last swig of coffee and stood up, grabbing his coat and files. "I'd better get going. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

 **~~Page Break~~**

It was all Aster could do to keep himself from falling asleep, even standing upright, on the train ride home. He'd stayed back at Pine late, marking papers. He had to stop working late nights.

 _Tenure_ , a small voice that sounded suspiciously like Tooth said in his head. _Don't forget the tenure position_.

 _Of course not_ , Aster thought grumpily as the train reached his station. _I've sacrificed my sex life to being kosher already. Why not my evenings, too?_

The thought of his sex life (or rather, the loss of it) filled Aster with gloom as he stepped off the train and headed for his exit.

Shouts and yells reached Aster's ears just minutes after he exited the station. Frowning, he picked up the pace. What was going on?

Streetlights illuminated the dark streets ahead, and he saw running silhouettes, panicked and frenzied. It was then that he remembered the police brutality protest that had been scheduled for tonight. Cursing under his breath, he doubled his pace. He needed to get home, and fast.

As he hurried along the blocks, he reached the thick of the protest. Many of the protesters were angry and shouting, continuing to wave their placards and signs, but still more were panicking now, trying to run. Up ahead, Aster could see why. There were riot police up ahead, with their shields and gear. As Aster watched, they deployed tear gas, inciting shrieks and further mayhem among the protesters as they tried to escape. Something must've gone wrong tonight.

Aster ducked his head down, trying not to look like a troublemaker. Perhaps it was because he wasn't watching where he was going that he bumped into someone.

"Mind where you're – " he began to snarl, then cut himself off abruptly as he raised his head and saw who it was. "Jack Frost?"

His white-haired student was clad in a blue hoodie and brown jeans, sporting a black backpack. His hands clutched a notepad and a pen, and his eyes were frightened. "P-Professor Bunnymund!" he stammered. "I-I was just here to observe the protest, maybe write my assignment on it – it was supposed to be peaceful, but then the police showed up, and someone hit them, and they hit back, and it escalated…"

"You need to get home," Aster told him quickly. "This is only going to get worse, and you don't want to be here when it does. Where do you live? Do you live far from here?"

"N-no. But I'm not sure where it is, exactly…" Jack told him his address, and Aster looked up over the crowd. The way back to Jack's apartment building was past the police lines, and they didn't look like they were letting anyone through.

"I just moved here," Jack explained, "and I don't know how to get home…"

"It's too dangerous right now," Aster told him. "Come with me. My apartment's not too far from here. You can stay there until it's over."

He wasn't sure what had possessed him to say that, but it was only right, wasn't it? It was dangerous for Jack to stay here. Aster was only doing what he had to do to keep Jack safe, or so he told himself – he ignored the little voice in his head that said, _Not kosher, not kosher_ …

"Really, professor?" Jack's big blue eyes widened further. "That's not necessary…I mean, I'm sure I can find my way…"

Just then, the police deployed more tear gas, and the shrieks grew louder. As Jack hesitated, Aster grabbed his wrist.

"It's not far," he told Jack. "You'll be safe there."

 **~~Page Break~~**

Aster had never been more grateful that he kept his apartment nice and tidy – the last thing he needed was his student getting the impression that he was a messy slob.

Even so, he apologized as he picked a cushion or two off the floor and threw them onto the couch. "It's not as tidy as it could be, but make yourself at home. The protest will likely be over soon, I'm sure…"

Jack hesitated at the door, his hands clutching his notepad. Aster looked over at him and smiled encouragingly. "Make yourself comfortable."

Slowly, Jack walked in and placed his backpack and notepad on the couch. "I don't want to intrude," he said.

"You're not. It's unsafe outdoors. I'd much rather have you stay here, where it's safe."

Jack gingerly took a seat on the couch, as though it would bite him.

An awkward silence ensued. Aster thought briefly of switching on the TV, but thought better of it. Instead, he asked, "What made you choose the protest to cover for your assignment?"

Jack's eyes met his. "Um – well, it's about police brutality. And that's something that I'm really passionate about."

Aster nodded.

"And you told us in class that in writing, we had to choose something we were passionate about. And there's little I feel more strongly about than the state of our country – the brutality the administration employs against its citizens. It's a deterioration of our civil liberties…and I want to speak up about it." He glanced away. "I know it's just a college assignment, but even so."

Aster could hear the strength of his feelings in the way he spoke, and he came to take a seat on the couch next to Jack. "I admire you for pursuing your passions, Mr. Frost."

Jack turned to face him, his blue eyes wide, his lips slightly parted. Aster swallowed before continuing.

"It's something we all should do – something that makes life worth living. Passion, after all, is what determines what makes us go on living, day after day – without our passions, we may as well be living a colourless, emotionless life. They say love is what makes the world go around, but it is passion that is equally as important…"

Aster didn't know what he was saying anymore, the words were just spilling from his mouth. But from Jack's expression, he was entranced. Aster felt the words slowly die on his tongue until he, too, was just facing Jack, in silence.

The silence stretched on, and on. And then suddenly, Jack leaned forward and kissed Aster.

Aster was taken aback for a moment, the feeling of Jack's lips on his. Jack's lips were soft and cool, his kisses like snowflakes pressed against Aster's mouth. Unthinkingly, Aster opened his mouth too, to taste more – and Jack gasped against his mouth.

Aster hands rose and tangled in Jack's white hair, drawing Jack's face closer. The young man moaned as Aster kissed him more deeply, more forcefully. Aster leaned in further, deepening each kiss as it happened.

It was as if he was watching from a distance – the logicality of his everyday brain went away, and he had no more control over his own body than he did Jack's. All he knew was that some primal force, some animalistic core, wanted Jack, and wanted him badly.

Aster's fingers caught at the hem of Jack's hoodie, and pushed it up and over his head. Underneath, he wore a thin green T-shirt. This, too, Aster pulled off Jack, and for a moment, pulled back to admire what he saw: Jack's milky pale, unblemished chest, eschewing fat and muscle. There was leanness to the contours of Jack's chest, but its fragility nevertheless tugged at Aster.

Jack panted slightly, looking up at Aster with heavy lidded eyes. "Like what you see?" he whispered throatily.

By way of answer, Aster leaned in and pressed his lips to Jack's white skin, wanting to learn the language of him. Jack gasped as Aster pressed kisses to his chest, and his hands rose to touch his own nipples. Aster responded to this by nosing Jack's fingers out of the way, his lips closing around the pink nub. Jack whimpered as Aster nibbled his nipple, sucking it, catching it gently between his teeth and playing with it.

Jack's fingers found Aster's belt buckle, and began undoing it – likewise, Aster found Jack's. That sense of detachment remained about Aster as they fought to get each other's pants off first – the sense that his body ruled him now. All he could think about was Jack's warm body beneath his, his lips on Aster's, the taste of Jack.

As both their pants fell away and hit the ground, Aster lifted Jack in his arms, kissing him, and carried him to the bedroom, where Jack sprawled, naked. His eyes were glazed over with desire as he watched Aster remove the last item of clothing that separated them.

It was as though something clicked briefly in Aster's head – he asked Jack, quietly, "Is this what you want?"

Jack nodded quickly, then pulled Aster in. Aster lost himself then, lost all sense of cognitive thinking, and shrugged off his layers, losing himself in Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack awoke in an unfamiliar bed, with an unfamiliar warmth next to him. Momentarily disoriented, he glanced around, squinting. And then he saw who lay beside him.

Professor Aster Bunnymund, his face serene in sleep. The covers were drawn up to his armpits, and his sleeping face had a vulnerability to it, no longer guarding something Jack hadn't even been aware he'd been guarding. As Jack watched his mouth opened slightly, and a soft snore issued from it.

It was then that the memories came tumbling back.

 _The professor's lips pressed hard against Jack's bare chest, and Jack cried out. As he moved his hands to his nipples, Aster seemed to notice, and instead fastened his mouth onto Jack's left nipple. The resulting sensations overwhelmed Jack completely, racing through every nerve and synapse in Jack's body and turning his veins to fire as he closed his eyes, the feeling of Aster's teeth on him. His hands acted of their own accord, travelling down to Aster's belt buckle, unfastening the button…_

Jack stared at his sleeping professor now. There was none of the animal passion that he'd worn last night – instead, a faint smile curved his lips. He looked younger, unburdened.

Carefully, so as not to disturb Professor Bunnymund – Aster? What was he supposed to call him now? – Jack slipped out of bed and tiptoed out of the bedroom, into the living room of the apartment.

Sunlight filtered in through the blinds on the window. It was a Saturday, so neither of them would have to go to Pine today – good thing, too, it'd have been extremely awkward if they did. Jack had had one night stands before, but he'd been drunk when _those_ had happened – and besides, he'd never had a one night stand with a teacher.

Jack's clothes were strewn all over the couch and living room. With pinpricks of embarrassment, Jack pulled them back on, then sat down on the couch.

What was he supposed to do now?

His tummy rumbled, and he clutched at it ruefully.

 _Should I make breakfast? It'd be a nice gesture, wouldn't it?_

Getting up cautiously, he made his way to the refrigerator and opened it. Bacon, eggs, bread – Jack nodded. He could do something with this.

By the time Professor Bunnymund emerged from the bedroom, Jack was making some scrambled eggs on toast and bacon on the side.

"Good morning."

Jack jumped and turned. "Good morning!"

Professor Bunnymund stood in the doorway to his bedroom. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and his mouth opened wide in a yawn. Dust-like stubble sprinkled his jaw, and he'd pulled on boxers, but was otherwise dressed more or less as he had been last night – almost naked. Jack had to tear his eyes away from Professor Bunnymund's lightly muscled bare chest.

"I made breakfast," he said, speaking quickly. "I helped myself to the ingredients in your fridge, I hope you don't mind…"

"No, I don't," said Bunnymund, his voice still husky with sleep. His expression – he was expressionless. His mouth curved into a polite smile of gratitude as he sat down at the dinner table and Jack served him his breakfast, but otherwise Jack could discern nothing about his feelings.

They ate in silence, with nothing but the sounds of their cutlery and chewing disturbing the stillness of the apartment. As they finished, Professor Bunnymund sat back, offering Jack a weak smile. "That was a good breakfast," he complimented Jack.

"Thank you," Jack responded.

A few more seconds of silence. They couldn't ignore the elephant in the room any longer.

"Um," Jack said, "about last night…"

"I should never have done it."

Jack blinked, startled by Professor Bunnymund's abruptness. "I beg your pardon?"

The professor leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have slept with you," he said, his voice muffled. "I'm sorry."

The words Jack had been about to say died on his tongue – not that he knew what he'd been about to say. _I had a good time last night_? They hadn't even been on a date! Instead, what he said was, "Sorry about what?"

"I can't even begin to think how you must think of me. Losing control, taking advantage of a student like that…I should be ashamed of myself."

"What?" Jack said. "Taking advantage of me?"

Professor Bunnymund looked up at him. "You were scared, and vulnerable, and I took you back to my apartment. That was all it should've been, but I took advantage of you. The fault is mine, not yours. You're not old enough to make decisions like this by yourself."

It took a moment for his words to hit home.

"Wait a minute, I'm 18!" Jack retorted angrily. "What exactly are you implying?"

"You're still my student. It was improper. This is how professors lose their jobs."

"So this is about your job!" Jack exclaimed. "Is that what this is?"

Professor Bunnymund looked at him mournfully. "I could lose my job if this gets out. Last night was – last night was a mistake. It won't happen again."

Jack stared at him in disbelief, then pushed back the chair with a grating, scraping noise and got to his feet. "Right, then, I'll get out of your hair then."

His cheeks burning, he strode angrily to the couch and grabbed his backpack. He wasn't sure why exactly he was angry instead of telling Professor Bunnymund that he'd made his choice last night too, that the blame wasn't solely Professor Bunnymund's, but all the same he strode to the door of the apartment.

"I'll let myself out, too."

"Mr. Frost." The use of Jack's surname was a blow. Turning back, Jack saw the professor. He had risen to his feet now. "I'd appreciate if you didn't mention this to anyone."

"Oh, mention our mistake?" Jack couldn't keep the sneer from his voice. "Listen, I wasn't going to. Mistakes aren't something to boast of, and I'm sure you'd be very embarrassed if anyone knew you'd slept with someone like me."

Before Professor Bunnymund could say anything in reply, Jack burst out of the apartment and pressed the elevator button. It wasn't until he was out on the street and on his way home that he realized why he was so angry.

Before he'd been told he was a mistake, he'd been about to ask his professor out on a date.


	8. Chapter 8

For the next two weeks, Jack made little to no eye contact with Professor Bunnymund. As expected, perhaps, between a student and a professor outside class time, but every time Jack deliberately turned his gaze away from his Journalism professor, his cheeks burned and flushed.

"Hey, you're blushing," Jamie commented on one such unfortunate occasion.

Jack stammered as Professor Bunnymund strode by, carrying the tantalizing whiff of deodorant with him. "Nothing, nothing. It's just hot, that's all."

Jack completed his assignment on the police brutality protest and submitted it. A few days later, he received it back with the rest of the class. He'd gotten a good mark, and scrawled on the front page was Bunnymund's handwriting: _Good work, Mr. Frost_.

Jack crumpled the paper angrily into his bag.

The weather was slowly changing – the leaves falling from the trees. Winter's chill was in the air, and although the snow and ice had yet to arrive, Chicagoans were bundling up in coats and scarves. Jack didn't mind – he loved the cold.

One day, as his classmates stood preparing to leave, gathering their books and files and pulling on their winter clothes, Professor Bunnymund called Jack up to the front of the room.

"Mr. Frost?"

The familiar voice cut through Jack like a knife. Turning slowly, he kept his eyes on the ground as he walked to meet the professor, then slowly moved his gaze upwards.

Those grey eyes. It was all Jack could do to stop himself from sucking in a breath.

 _Grey eyes, gazing into Jack's, filled with desire, and longing, and wonder. Jack wrapped his arms around broad shoulders as they moved up and down, going incrementally faster, faster, faster, and stared back into those eyes, communicating wordlessly, showing rather than telling how these movements set Jack on edge, had him ready to cry out and climb to that plateau_ …

Jack shook himself mentally, and focused on Professor Bunnymund's eyes. They were expressionless, filled with the same politeness he showed to all his students.

"Mr. Frost, I was wondering if you could bring me a coffee today at 5, if that isn't an inconvenience to you. I'll be staying late at college today, marking some papers."

Five o'clock. Virtually all the teachers would have left by then, and the students. Jack wouldn't have, though – he stayed in the library until at least 4:30, most days, working. Professor Bunnymund must've known this – Jack must've told him on one of the occasions he'd brought him coffee.

He hadn't brought him coffee for two weeks, and the professor had never asked him to.

Jack struggled to keep his voice distant as he replied, "No problem, professor. I'll be there at five."

 **~~Page Break~~**

Jack strode down the staff corridors, clutching Professor Bunnymund's coffee. He carried his backpack, too – after this, he was going home to watch movies and relax for the weekend. He had absolutely nothing planned, and he loved it.

The staff were all gone, Jack noted. Just not Bunnymund. He worked hard, all day, every day. Nothing mattered to him more than his job, Jack thought bitterly as he knocked.

"Come in."

Jack entered. Professor Bunnymund sat at his desk, a file spread open in front of him.

"Ah, Mr. Frost," he said. "If you wouldn't mind setting my coffee down by the door?"

Jack turned slightly to place the coffee down on the small coffee table that stood near the entrance to the office, allowing the door to swing shut. As with everything in Bunnymund's life, the office was well-ordered, nothing out of place. Jack set the coffee down and turned to leave, beginning to think of the movies he'd watch.

"You must think I'm an asshole."

Startled, Jack turned. "What?"

Bunnymund's head was in his hands, his elbows resting on his desk. "The way I treated you, two weeks ago, after that night…you must think I'm an asshole."

Jack's heart began to beat faster in his chest. "I'll admit, that description did come to mind."

Professor Bunnymund laughed mirthlessly. "I deserve it. I was so rude to you – thinking that I cared only about my job, not about your feelings. Thinking I was ashamed that I'd slept with someone like you."

Jack stepped closer.

"The truth is, I was scared," Bunnymund whispered. "But not scared to lose my job, not scared to be unemployed…I was scared of you."

"Me?" Jack's voice was a whisper now too.

"You." Bunnymund got to his feet and moved around the desk, slowly approaching Jack. "That night – I felt a connection to you. Something more than a growing attraction, which is what I've felt since we met – a deep connection, to you. I couldn't stop myself when I had you. You bring out an animal side in me – a primal side, a side of me that stops at nothing to get what it wants. And what it wants – what I want – is you."

Jack stared up at him. "Well, you've done a good job of hiding it," he whispered brokenly.

"Don't you see? I had to. That kind of physical passion, I've never felt it. I was scared of it. Scared of you, for commanding it in me." His grey eyes were full of emotion now. "I had to push you away, because I was afraid. I thought it would go away if I ignored it. But – I have, and it hasn't. It's still there, stronger every time I have class with you, no matter how hard I try."

"Then don't try," Jack whispered. They were drawing slowly, oh so slowly closer together. "Don't try."

"I can't," Bunnymund – Aster – whispered. "I can't. You're my student. I'd be taking liberties."

They were face to face now, Jack gazing up at the taller man. "Take them," he whispered.

For a moment, Aster stared at him. Then he bent down and kissed Jack.

Just as last time, the kisses set Jack aflame. He floundered and drowned in each hungry, longing kiss, speaking of weeks of barely suppressed desire, now uncorked and bubbling to a boil. His arms went around Aster's shoulders, pulling him in, pulling him closer.

Aster's arms went around Jack's waist, and suddenly he was lifting him in the air, and Jack's legs wrapped around Aster's hips. Still kissing him, Aster carried Jack to his desk, and set him down on its edge. Jack sat upright, still wrapped closely around Aster, clinging to him, kissing him.

Aster broke away briefly, panting heavily. "God, Jack," he whispered, and went to kiss him again.

Jack's fingers found the hem of his own shirt. With Aster's help, he pulled it up and over his head. Aster's lips kissed Jack's one last time, and then he was moving downwards, trailing kisses down Jack's neck, down his chest. Aster's lips reached Jack's right nipple and suddenly Jack was moaning, gasping at the feeling of Aster's lips kissing and playing with his nipple, leaving him breathless and panting for air.

He leaned back on his hands as Aster left his nipple and continued pressing urgent kisses down his abdomen, down to the hem of his pants. Grabbing the buckle, he unfastened it with expert fingers, and Jack felt his calloused fingers on his belly. Then, he was sliding Jack's pants off. They hit the ground, and Jack was left before Aster, fully naked.

He felt surprisingly vulnerable as Aster looked him up and down, his hungry eyes eating him up. Aster, by contrast, was still fully clothed, but that made him no less sexy in Jack's eyes as he whispered, "You're going to ruin me."

Then he bent in, and his mouth closed around Jack, and Jack was forthwith reduced to inarticulate moans and gasps, crying out as Aster took him in.

The sensations were astounding in their magnitude. They ruled Jack's body, setting every muscle, every tissue aflame. All Jack could think about was _more, more, more_. His fingers found Aster's hair and tangled themselves in it as Aster's head bobbed.

Jack could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, and knew what this meant, knew what he was fast approaching. Just as he was about to hit it, that point of no return, Aster stopped. Jack whimpered as he pulled away from Jack, wiping his lips.

"I can't help myself," Aster whispered, coming in closer to Jack. "I have to have you."

"Then take me," Jack whispered.

Aster pushed Jack backwards until he was lying flat on the desk, Jack spreading his legs slightly. He heard something unzip, and then Aster moved forward, and he was in Jack, and Jack saw stars.

There was something thrilling about being taken like this, Jack as naked as Aster was clothed. Jack's arms wrapped around Aster's shoulders and felt the fabric of Aster's shirt until Aster's hands took Jack's and pinned them down at his side. "How do you like it?"

"Don't – stop," Jack gasped out.

He'd never known he'd feel this way, so badly, as Aster made love to him, his hips thrusting faster and faster against him. Jack's naked legs wrapped themselves around Aster's waist. The sound of Aster's grunts drove Jack crazy, spurring him to new heights as he added his own moans to the mix.

"I-I-I'm going to…" he tried to warn Aster as he felt the heat pooling in his stomach again, felt himself approaching that high place once more.

Then, Aster hit a spot inside Jack, a spot that made Jack's world spin and break apart, and he lost all semblance of control he had retained up till now. Wordlessly, he cried out, unable to help the long, drawn-out cry of ecstasy as he expressed unspeakable pleasure. Moments later, with a few more thrusts, Aster followed, collapsing onto Jack's naked and sweaty chest as he cried out Jack's name again and again.

For a moment, they lay there, panting and speechless, trying to regain their breath. Then, Aster raised himself on his hands.

"How did that compare to last time?" he asked, trying for a smile.

Jack gazed tiredly up at him. "I can't even begin to describe it." Looking at Aster's shirt, he frowned. "Sorry…about that." He gestured to where he'd made a mess of Aster's shirt, towards his belly – dark blotches now marked what had been a light blue shirt.

Jack tried to sit up a little bit, but even spent, the feeling of Aster, still inside him, made him moan lowly. Aster closed his eyes in silent agreement.

"So – what now?" Jack gasped. "And do not tell me I am a mistake this time."

Aster regarded him with amusement. "Well – in my experience, a first date is usually what's called for."

"A date sounds great, professor."

Aster laughed, and the vibrations of his laughter did interesting things to the way he was still positioned inside Jack, making Jack moan again. "A date it is, then."


	9. Chapter 9

Jack slid quietly into Aster's office and closed the door behind him.

"What're you still doing here, Jack?" Aster inquired, not looking up from his work. "It's nine o'clock on a Friday. Everyone's gone home."

Jack came forward shyly, placing his books on a nearby couch. "I wanted to see you."

"After hours?" Aster glanced up, arching an eyebrow. "What could you possibly have in mind?"

Jack blushed. He'd been caught.

"Unfortunately, I can't indulge you today." Aster returned his gaze to his work. "I've got a lot of essays to mark by Monday."

Jack flushed with indignance. He'd waited hours for everyone else to go home, students, professors, even the janitors. He'd waited to make sure it was just him and Aster at Pine. He wasn't going to be so easily deterred.

He came forward to Aster's left side, and placed a hand on Aster's large arm. "Please," he wheedled, running it down Aster's muscles, rippling under his shirt.

"Jack, not today," Aster insisted.

Still undeterred, Jack went for the coup de grace. He lifted Aster's left hand from its position on the desk, and placed it on his bulge. "I'm begging you," he said in a low, throaty voice.

Aster finished the sentence he was writing, and laid down his pen slowly. Suddenly, so fast Jack barely registered it, Aster grabbed him and pulled him down on his lap, with Jack's back pressed firmly against Aster's chest.

"You little tease," Aster growled into Jack's ear. The professor's right hand crept around Jack's body, down to Jack's crotch and grabbed him there, eliciting a soft gasp from Jack. Aster's left hand crept under the hem of Jack's T-shirt, creeping over his bare stomach and then chest, lifting his shirt. Jack gasped again as the older man's left hand found his right nipple and squeezed – hard.

"Is this what you want?" Aster's right hand undid Jack's belt buckle and pants button and slid under the pants' waist. Jack moaned as he felt Aster grasp him firmly underneath his pants.

"Oh, Aster," he breathed as Aster's hands continued their magic, the left one pinching and teasing his nipple, the right one stroking him.

He moaned again and again as the pleasure built. Finally, he begged, "Fuck me!"

He felt the low chuckle ripple through Aster's body. "You asked for it."

Suddenly, Aster's left hand was tugging Jack's T-shirt over his head, and Aster's right hand was pushing Jack's jeans to the ground. Within seconds, Jack sat naked on Aster's firm erection, bulging through his pants.

Aster quickly unzipped his fly and pulled his member out between the teeth, and slowly, carefully inserted it into Jack.

Jack groaned as he felt Aster fill him. Slowly, Aster began to pump in and out.

The rhythm picked up and Jack bounced on Aster's lap, crying out, gasping and moaning, as his professor fucked him. Aster's left arm wrapped around his chest, holding Jack's body close to Aster's chest, his fingers continuing to toy with Jack's sensitive right nipple.

"Oh, my god!" Jack cried as Aster pounded him up and down. The grunts he heard issuing from the professor's mouth told him Aster felt the same. Jack reached down and grasped himself, furiously pumping himself.

"I'm – I'm close!" he gasped, as he felt the heat pool in his stomach. Aster didn't slow, and seconds later Jack cried out, spilling himself onto the floor in front of Aster's desk chair. Moments later, Aster grunted, and Jack felt heat rush into him from Aster, warm and sticky. Aster sat back against the back of his chair, eyes closing.

They sat together in Aster's desk chair, panting and sweaty. Jack felt Aster wilting inside him, but made no move to clamber off the professor's cock – he wasn't sure his legs would work anyway.

"Tell me," Jack panted once he'd caught his breath, "why is it that whenever I'm in your office, I end up naked while you remain fully clothed? Seems unfair to me."

For a moment, Aster didn't respond. Then suddenly his left arm snaked back around Jack's chest, and Jack yelped as his fingers squeezed his right nipple painfully hard.

"Are you saying I'm no good clothed? You didn't get pleasure from me while I was clothed?"

"No, but – " Jack tried to protest, but Aster was moving beneath him. Beginning to move up and down again. Whatever thoughts Jack had been thinking were chased out of his head as he moaned, realizing that Aster was growing rigid inside him again.

"Am I going to have to teach you a lesson again?" Aster picked up the pace again, and soon Jack was squealing and moaning, bouncing up and down again on Aster's cock, still sitting in his lap.

Jack's hand reached for his own member, but Aster batted it away. "No touching," Aster growled into Jack's ear. "I'm going to show you how good I am – I'm going to make you scream without you even touching yourself."

Both of Aster's arms wrapped around Jack's naked chest, holding him tightly to Aster as he bounced his student up and down on his member. Jack's nipples were pinched and abused, and Jack began to feel the heat pool in his stomach again.

"I'm close," Jack shouted, "I'm close!"

Aster sped up in response, and Jack screamed as he finished again, shooting onto the floor.

Aster stilled momentarily, then whispered in Jack's ear, "It's my turn." He resumed his pounding rhythm, and Jack moaned and mewled as his professor fucked him soft.

Finally, Aster grunted, and Jack felt him pour himself into Jack once more. Aster's arms released Jack, and the student slid off Aster's cock and lap, his legs turned to jelly, to sit on the floor by Aster.

"That was – that was…"

"I know." Aster grinned at him mischievously. His cock wilted in front of Jack, still poking through his fly – he hadn't bothered to put it back in.

"I think I need a minute."

"Take all you need," Aster said, picking up his pen again. "But then leave me to work. As I said, I've got a lot to do."

It took Jack fifteen minutes to find the strength to put his clothes back on and get to his feet. As he reached the office door, he looked back. Aster was once again engrossed in his work, murmuring to himself as he wrote on students' papers.

 _Should I tell him his cock is still poking through his zipper?_ Jack wondered. He shrugged. _Nah, it'll be funny when he finds out_. He slipped quietly out the door and left an indecent Aster to do his work.


End file.
